Perseguirte para seducirte
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Me muevo entre la gente que mueve sus cuerpos al sonido de la música, se qué en mis labios traigo una sonrisa boba mientras hábilmente evado a una señorita que pone sus manos en mi pecho para intentar seducirme, la sigo a ella entre el tumulto de gente por qué a quien quiero seducir yo es a ella... contiene escenas de tono rojo! espero les guste! Nos leemos


Ella estaba ahí, como ya lo había imaginado, a veces suele estar aquí, siempre de mal humor, o al menos eso es lo que se ve ya que siempre mira a todo aquel que la mira con un desdén intenso, ella donde inundada de tanta gente le es complicado pensar, o al menos eso hacemos la mayoría de la gente que cuando no queremos pensar acudimos a lugares como este dónde es casi imposible escuchar nuestros propios pensamientos, aunque hoy me siento con suerte; hoy e decidido que si le hablaré, que me acercaré, qué audazmente ignorare cuándo nuestros ojos se cruzan y casi puedo escuchar como su naricita da un bufido molesta volteando hacia otro lado para ignorar que soy otro más a merced de su belleza

Me muevo entre la gente que mueve sus cuerpos al sonido de la música, se qué en mis labios traigo una sonrisa boba mientras hábilmente evado a una señorita que pone sus manos en mi pecho para intentar seducirme, en mi camino hacia ella una tras otra chica intentan cosas similares, incluso creo haber sentido una mano apretar mi trasero. Acaso no se dan cuenta de que voy persiguiendo a ese pequeño punto de mujer con su cabello color azul, sus ojos avellana y todo su fiero odio a qué yo la conquiste.

La encuentro en medio de la pista con su pequeño top ceñido blanco del cual soy más que voluntario de arrancarlo con mis dientes, aunque si miro alrededor sé que no soy el único voluntario, hay una gran horda de hombres que se mueren de ganas arrancar esa pequeña falda de tubo, lo que ellos no saben es que soy más rápido, más apuesto y que por supuesto que mataría a cualquiera que lo intenté.

No es la primera vez que la veo en este bar, siempre acompañada de su hermana o diversas amigas, hoy le toca a una de sus hermanas, a nabiki la más feroz de las tres y la más calculadora, la pequeña de cabello azul pretende mantener alejados a todos los hombres aunque a esta altura debería saber que no es posible, ella es como miel y todos los hombres en este bar son como abejas muertas sí intentan acercarse a ella

Ella siempre es tan codiciosa acaparando las miradas de todos los hombres, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música sensual, cómo es que espera no ser admirada por los hombres sí cuando la música suena ella domina el ambiente, sus pechos perfectos moviéndose lentamente con su cuerpo, sus caderas apretadas moviéndose de un lado a otro delicadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, me acercó hacia ella como siempre quiero, en cuanto sus ojos avellana se cruzan con los míos, instantáneamente bufa, bajo sus brazos cruzando los bajo sus pechos, lo que no sabe, es que hace que desvíe la vista hacia ellos, tan redondos y cremosos, me cuesta demasiado regresar la vista a sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos, cuando lo hago están mirando de manera incriminatoria, sonrío a su pesar, ella sólo rueda los ojos

Empieza una nueva canción una balada, a pesar de su evidente odio hacia mí, tomó su cintura tan pequeña que me gustaría estrechar mi habitación mientras la sostengo encima de mí, ella evidentemente se rehúsa a armar un escándalo así que pone sus manos sobre mi pecho y empezamos a bailar lentamente, recargo mi cara sobre su hombro lo cual me da un fabuloso acceso a su cuello, su cuello tiene el aroma de su esencia, huele a jazmines frescos un toque de rosas pero sobre todo, huele a perversión, le doy una fugaz mordida a su cuello saboreando a lo que debe de saber el cielo, ella da un pequeño respingo y trata de alejarme, pero es imposible llevo queriendo hacer esto desde antes de incluso reconocerlo, sonrío contra su cuello nuevamente permitiendo que mis labios vagantes de su clavícula hasta su pequeña oreja, ella se estremeció puedo sentirlo, exuda calor, sus manos en mi pecho aprietan mi cuerpo y sé que es con anhelo, me separo un poco de ella sólo para ajustar más mi agarré en su cintura, cuando la sujeto posesivamente hacia mí la suavidad de sus pechos rebota contra mí, aún nublado del calor que me provoca tenerla cerca veo claramente la cadena en su cuello con la pequeña mitad de un corazón como dije, de esas que las parejas intercambian, sonrío muy a mi pesar, claramente ella tendría que tener dueño, lo tiene.

Procuro olvidar eso de mi mente mientras dejó que mi mano se deslice brevemente hacia abajo, con mis manos empujó su trasero hacia mis caderas para que se de cuenta de lo que me ha provocado, debe haber resultado porque cuando nuestros ojos se cruzan ella está mordiendo su labio temerosamente, pero sus ojos no mienten, los ojos muestran el anhelo qué tiene porque pase exactamente lo mismo que nuestros cuerpos desean, me acerco a ella y la beso de lleno en los labios, apretando fuertemente sus caderas contra las mías, quiero que sienta todo lo que me está provocando, al rozar sus caderas con las mías y sentir la dureza bajo mis pantalones ella gime sobre nuestro beso lleno de desesperación y deseo.

Miró a su hermana envuelta en un beso sucio con el hijo del director de la secundaria, tatewaki. Cuando su mirada cruza con la mía nabiki Me sonríe, yo le sonrió de vuelta, por lo que veo ella tampoco regresará a casa.

Toma mi pequeña fiera de ojos avellana y la dirijo a la salida, poniéndola siempre frente a mí en lo que atravesamos el gentío, para que pueda puedo sentir toda mi excitación, sus nalgas apretadas en esa falda estrecha apretándose contra mi hombría solo aumentaba mi lujuria por ella

Sigue callada mientras me sigue, mientras la conduzco a mi coche aún permanece callada, no puedo esperar mucho a tenerla a mi merced así que conduzco tan rápido como puedo, sólo tardó 8 minutos en llegar a mi departamento mismos 8 minutos que ella no deja de morder su labio, por lo cual cuando estamos frente a mi puerta y por fin suelta ese labio estoy aún más loco por ella que el primer minuto en que la vi, abro cómo puedo la puerta con sus manos desabrochando mi camisa, sé que la puerta se ha cerrado atrás de nosotros porque escuchó como su tacón golpea la puerta

Tan pronto como estamos a solas sus piernas envuelven mi cadera mientras yo la cargo de su cintura, camino a tientas por la oscuridad evadiendo la sala de estar y un taburete que arroje esta mañana cuando estaba molesto, no puedo esperar más la arrojo sobre mi cama mientras rápidamente me quitó mis pantalones, ella me observa sentada en la cama, se ve como todo un ángel que hoy tendré el derecho de mancillar, en cuanto estoy solo en ropa interior voy sobre ella besando sus labios con fuerza, sus manos en mi cuello jalando mi cabello, difícilmente pero afortunadamente logró maneobrear para despojarla de ese ceñido atuendo, suelto sus labios solamente para ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios húmedos e hinchados de tanto besarnos, mi trenza es un desastre me a despeinado por completo, ella no está mejor que yo por supuesto, su cabello azulado a los hombros está revuelto brillante con la luz de la luna y hermosos sobre su piel blanca, con un beso en su nariz empiezo a deshacerme de su ropa interior, demoró un poco más de lo necesario en su pequeño bikini, me demoro besando sus piernas, sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, hasta que llegó a su centro y entonces la beso tan profundamente que sus manos jalando mi cara me dicen que lo está disfrutando, escucho su voz cansada de tanto gemir, subo hacia ella besando su ombligo, besando ese par de hermosos pechos, qué agradecidamente para ella entre mis labios les muestro el paraíso, así que después de una dosis increíble de esos pechos, subo un poco más hasta su cuello donde sin dudarlo succiono de un lado de su cuello ella, inmediatamente me grita y me abofetea fieramente, mirándome con esos ojitos recriminatorios por lo que sé que a la mañana será una hermosa marca como evidencia de lo que va a pasar en un minuto más, me río yo ya esperaba que ella fuera a reaccionar de esa manera, pero me parece justo, para que sepan que ella estuvo en mi cama noche, justo ahorita, ella me pertenece, a mí, sólo a mí.

Así que sólo la beso suavemente cómo sé que le gusta, poco a poco me introduzco dentro de ella, torturandola saliendo lento entrando despacio, para que sufra, su voz es apenas audible, es una combinación de súplica y gemidos, no quiere que pare, y jamás lo haría, necesito estar dentro de ella, marcando un vaivén cada vez más rápido, que me deleita viendo subir y bajar sus pechos a nuestro ritmo, el ritmo de nuestros cuerpos unidos, la beso, la beso y la beso aún más, lleno su cuerpo entero de besos antes de qué juntos toquemos el cielo, me dejó caer a un costado de ella, jalándola hacia mí para poder cubrir su divino cuerpo bajo una sábana, siento su brazo rodear mi pecho mientras su cabeza se acomoda en mi hombre, suspira feliz y satisfecha tal vez igual que yo aunque sé que yo estoy más feliz de tener a esta mujer entre mis brazos, así que con un último beso sobre su frente me quedo dormido con una sonrisa enorme en los labios

La luz que atraviesa la ventana me despierta, demasiado brillante para mis ojos, aunque la sonrisa en mi boca todavía prevalece, me pongo un boxer limpio y salgo a la sala donde recojo el taburete que ayer pared, el aroma de café y pan tostado me guía hasta la cocina, ahí está ese hermoso ángel que encontré anoche, aun tiene un poco de disgusto en la mirada, pero está tarareando, por lo cual supongo que el odio con el que me miraba anoche a lo lejos del bar se ha desaparecido un poco.

 **-Te amo-** le digo y sonrío

Ella sólo bufa, mientras también sonríe, le da la vuelta a la barra de la cocina para encontrarse conmigo, está divina sólo con una camisa mía puesta, con sólo los últimos tres botones de abajo abrochados, puedo ver el inicio de sus hermosos pechos donde cuelga el mismo dije que vi ayer y lo primero que hace es abofetearme con la mano abierta retumbando en toda la habitación

 **-Idiota si vuelves a decir que no te amo sólo porque perdí momentáneamente mi cadena te asesinare-**

 **-¡Oye akane! dije que ¡lo siento! No sé porque aún sigues enfadada-**

 **-¡Enfadada yo! Tú eres el idiota qué dijo que había perdido mi cadena y no era así-**

 **-¿Así? Entonces señorita akane, amada mía-** la arropó entre mis brazos, mientras ella soba la misma mejilla que me dejo con una marca morada **-¿dónde la tenía usted?-** le digo mientras tomo el dije entre mis manos para darle un beso y después volverlo a dejar en su lugar

 **-Se la preste a nabiki para que le hiciera una inscripción-** entonces tomo de entre sus pechos la mitad del corazón de dije qué atrás tenía una pequeña inscripción qué dice 4ever

Sonrío fascinado cuánto puedes amar a una mujer, tomó su rostro entre mis manos y la beso, la beso nuevamente y hasta el próximo amanecer

Les gustó??? Espero que sí!!! Jajaja me encantara escuchar sus comentarios!! Nos leemos!! Besos


End file.
